


Play

by golden_kimono



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Explicit Sex, M/M, Past Kai/Ruki, Restraints, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Toys, some dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kimono/pseuds/golden_kimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drummer had no idea what had happened. One minute he had been talking to the guitarist about the tour, the next he had felt his band mate’s lips against his own, and now he was lying on his bed with his friend on top of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this about eight years ago (so picture them with their Chizuru look, I guess, or at least pre-Stacked Rubbish). I've edited it a bit and thought I'd share... It's basically all smut. Smut everywhere!

A soft moan pierced the silence of the hotel room. Uruha pushed his hips down against Kai’s, making the other man groan.

The drummer had no idea what had happened. One minute he had been talking to the guitarist about the tour, the next he had felt his band mate’s lips against his own, and now he was lying on his bed with his friend on top of him.

Uruha’s tongue pushed against his lips, which parted instantly to allow him access. The guitarist eagerly explored his mouth, stroking and licking, seeking out every crevice, while large hands stroked Kai’s sides, making his back arch. The kiss was hot and wet and Kai could feel the guitarist’s arousal pressing against his thigh. He lifted his leg a little while at the same time sucking on his tongue, making Uruha gasp and break the kiss.

“Don’t tease,” he growled in the brunette’s ear, nibbling on his earlobe afterwards.

“Why not?” Kai gasped. “You seemed to enjoy it.” He moved his leg against the blonde’s erection again.

Uruha moaned and pinned his friend against the bed. “I’m not kidding. Do that again and you’ll regret it,” he whispered in a low voice.

A shiver went through the drummer’s body, but he couldn’t be sure if it had been the words or the husky voice that had caused it. And to be honest, he didn’t care. Not when Uruha was licking his neck and pressing soft kisses to his sensitive skin. For a while he spent time there, nibbling and sucking on Kai’s neck, slowly moving from one spot to the other, paying attention to the places that made the drummer squirm and moan. 

Suddenly he bit down on the juncture between neck and shoulder, Kai letting out a strangled scream at the action. Uruha lifted his head and smirked. “So, you like to be bitten then?” The brunette blushed, but his band mate had already gone back to his neck and was currently sucking on the spot he had just bitten.

“That will leave a mark,” he wanted to say, but all that came out was a groan; a hand was currently cupping and softly squeezing his arousal and all words seemed to have left him. Little bites were left along his neck, down to his shoulder, but then Uruha stopped.

“Your shirt is in the way, it needs to be taken off.” Before a protest could even leave his lips, the guitarist’s hands were pulling his shirt over his head. When it was finally off, it was carelessly thrown in the direction of the door. Uruha’s head immediately descended on Kai’s chest, scattering butterfly kisses there. A sigh escaped the drummer’s mouth as he tangled his fingers in the other’s long hair.

Pretty soon Uruha’s full lips were wrapped around his nipple, sucking gently and allowing his tongue to touch it. Again Kai moaned and he could feel himself getting harder than he already was, watching as Uruha drew his head back and blew on the nub, making it erect. Then he gave it one last lick and moved over to the other side to give the other nipple the same treatment. 

Then the lips moved down, never losing contact with the drummer’s skin. When he reached Kai’s bellybutton, Uruha played with it for a while, sucking a little and thrusting his tongue in and out, as if showing him what he really wanted to do. When he had the brunette writhing underneath him he moved away. Breathing heavily, Kai looked at him, but before he could ask him why he had stopped, Uruha grinned. “Let’s get rid of those, shall we? You can’t possibly be comfortable in them,” he said, gesturing to Kai’s jeans.

Some of the haze in Kai’s head seemed to disappear. “No, wait! We can’t…”

Uruha looked up at him and raised his eyebrows. “And why not, exactly?”

“Because… We just shouldn’t. It’s wrong.”

A large, evil smirk appeared on the taller man’s face. “Oh, believe me, Kai; it would be very, very right.” Then it became harder to talk, because Uruha had taken to dragging his tongue just above the top of his pants.

In the back of his head Kai was still listing all the reasons why this was wrong, but Uruha started placing soft bites on his stomach while running his fingers over his belt, and the thoughts disappeared promptly.

He made a meagre attempt at speaking when Uruha’s full lips left his stomach, but it turned into a moan when that mouth moved down and pressed a kiss to the bulge in his jeans. The guitarist rested his mouth there for a while, continuing to leave small kisses and driving Kai insane for more.

When it suddenly stopped, Kai let out a small whimper at the loss, making Uruha chuckle. “I knew you wouldn’t say no,” he said smugly.

A blush appeared on the drummer’s face and he turned his head the other way.

The guitarist grabbed his chin and gave him a soft kiss, his tongue flicking out to lick the other’s lips. “It’s alright, Kai-chan. Let yourself enjoy this,” Uruha whispered.

After a short hesitation the drummer nodded, a sign that the other could go on. A soft smile was shot in his direction.

Once again Uruha lowered his head and sucked on the skin of Kai’s stomach. At the same time his hands reached for his band mate’s belt and unbuckled it. One of Kai’s hands tangled in Uruha’s hair at the action, tugging slightly. Uruha moaned a little and quickly undid the button of the other man’s jeans. When the zipper was pulled down, Kai sighed in relief; the pressure had almost been unbearable. His pants were slowly pulled from his legs and when they were off completely, they were thrown in the same direction as his shirt.

Kai gasped at what happened next. “Uru… What are you doing?” he asked confused, and a little breathless. All he got as an answer was a cheeky grin and another kiss to his foot. Uruha continued placing soft kisses all over his foot, sometimes poking his tongue to give a long lick.

He spent a lot of time concentrating on Kai’s feet, adorning them with kisses and sometimes sucking a toe into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. By the time Kai was moaning incoherently, his head thrown back and eyes closed – although he had never imagined this to feel good –, Uruha moved to his ankles. From there he dragged his lips up to the drummer’s knees, tickling behind them with his fingers. Kai let out a small giggle at the action, biting his lip immediately afterward in embarrassment.

Uruha merely chuckled and nipped at his thighs. He took some of the skin between his lips and sucked, hard enough to make Kai arch his back and let out a soft groan. Uruha continued eagerly, moving his lips up the other man’s thighs, occasionally suckling on the skin. Mewling sounds escaped Kai’s mouth once in a while, urging the guitarist to go on.

When he reached the bottom of the boxers, he evaded them completely and leaned up to kiss Kai, who parted his lips immediately. The kiss was open-mouthed and wet, and it really shouldn’t feel as good as itid. At the same time Uruha’s hand drifted down to touch the drummer’s arousal. Kai bucked his hips, trying to get more friction, his hands clawing at Uruha’s back.

Eventually the blonde took his mouth away and stared down at the other, panting, still caressing his arousal. Small droplets of sweat had appeared on the brunette’s forehead and his mouth was hanging slightly open, letting moans out continuously. Uruha let his hand wander down to lightly touch and squeeze Kai’s balls. The action made him cry out.

“Uruha...” he panted.

Said man licked a line from Kai’s neck to his ear and sucked on the earlobe. “Tell me what you want,” he murmured against the drummer’s ear, before dragging his tongue along the shell.

Kai’s face, which was already red with arousal, turned even darker. He shook his head.

“Come on, Kai-chan. It’s not that hard. Just tell me what you want me to do.” He slowly dragged his fingers over the bulge in Kai’s boxers.

The drummer mewled again. “I… I can’t…”

The hand left his hardness and moved to his nipple, the fingers pinching and pulling. Uruha’s mouth was once again on his neck, sucking on his Adam’s apple. Kai groaned, but still didn’t say anything, finding it too embarrassing.

“Then I’ll just have to figure it out myself,” Uruha purred against the brunette’s neck.

He leaned back and surveyed the man underneath him. He looked beautiful, all flushed and with marks covering his body, panting coming from between red and kiss-swollen lips. His eyes, which were dark with arousal, looked up at him.

The thought that he had made the normally composed drummer this way made his cock twitch in his pants. Not yet, he told himself. First, he wanted to play with the dark-haired man for a while. His pleasure could wait. For now.

He licked his lips and moved his fingers to the top of Kai’s boxers, tracing the edge. When he looked at Kai he could see him staring back, biting his lip, eyes wide, face flushed. He smirked. “Lift your hips,” he commanded. The other did so without hesitation and Uruha pulled his boxers down and off in one go.

There was a minute of silence in which Uruha’s eyes traced every part of Kai’s body. His elegant feet, his long legs, his hard cock jutting out from his body, the head slightly purple and with a drop of pre-cum at the top. Then his eyes moved to the pale, flat stomach, the heaving chest, up Kai’s long neck and to his flushed face. His arms were thrown above his head, the hands grabbing onto the pillow under him.

He looked so… wanton. Uruha had to stop himself from grabbing the other man and fucking him into the mattress. He wanted something better than that.

The guitarist placed a long finger on Kai’s arousal and lifted it to his mouth to suck off the pre-cum. Kai’s breath hitched and his cock jumped. He arched his back a little, wanting more.

Uruha gave him a thoughtful look. “I wonder…” he said, tracing the vein on the underside of Kai’s hardness, “How hard could I make you before this night is over?” He ignored the confused look he got as a response and jumped from the bed.

Kai leaned up on his elbows, following the still clothed figure with his eyes. He could see him leaning down by his suitcase, rummaging around. After a few minutes he heard the clinking of metal and a loud “A-ha!” from Uruha. Curiously, he watched as the other man stood up and turned around. The blonde gave him a devilish smile and held up his hands. In one hand he had a pair of handcuffs. In the other something that looked like some sort of ring. Kai’s eyes widened in shock and curiosity.

“Now we’ll have some fun,” Uruha said in an even deeper voice than he had had before, a huge evil grin on his face.

Kai scrambled back on the bed when Uruha stalked over to him. “Wh-what are you going to do to me?” he asked nervously, eyeing the objects Uruha was still holding.

“Don’t you worry”, the blonde man purred. “I’ll make you feel good.” He knelt on the bed, making the drummer move even further back.

“But you don’t need those for that”, Kai protested.

Uruha chuckled. “Of course I do. I said that _I_ was going to make you hard, so _you_ aren’t allowed to do anything. And these,” he lifted the handcuffs, “are the only way to make sure you won’t.”

Again he moved closer to Kai, who tried to get away but ended up with his back against the headboard. Uruha smirked and leaned over him, putting his arms on either side of the other man. “And the ring… Well, it’s obvious isn’t it? I can’t have you coming too soon, after all.”

Kai shook his head violently, not sure about agreeing to Uruha’s plans. “No, don’t…”

The blonde smirked. “Didn’t I tell you not to worry?”

Gently he pressed his lips to those of the drummer, giving him small kisses to calm him down. It didn’t take long before he responded by kissing back and slowly reaching his hands up to grab onto the guitarist’s shoulders.

When Kai let out a small sound of pleasure Uruha removed his arms from where they had been resting. He put down the ring on the bed, next to Kai, but kept the handcuffs. He kissed the drummer a little harder to distract him from what he was going to do.

Then, with obviously skilled movements, he grabbed one of Kai’s hands and put the metal around it. Kai gasped and looked at Uruha with wide, surprised eyes. The guitarist quickly took advantage of this moment, and before the brunette could do anything, he was handcuffed to the headboard. If he would have been asked about it later, Kai wouldn’t have been able to explain how it happened.

Uruha sat back with a smug smile, obviously feeling very accomplished. His smile grew as he saw the stunned look on Kai’s face. Without saying anything he leaned over and grabbed the ring, the brunette’s eyes following his movements.

“Don’t you worry; I won’t let it stay on too long. Just long enough,” he reassured the drummer. This reassurance was slightly undone by the huge smirk that was still on his face and it only seemed to make Kai more worried. Indeed, when Uruha’s hands reached his arousal he tried desperately to get away.

Unfortunately there was nowhere he could go, so it was fairly easy for the blonde to slide the cock ring in its place. Involuntarily, Kai groaned loudly when the hands touched him, however brief the contact was.

When he was done Uruha scooted back a little on the bed to admire his handiwork. In the small struggle the drummer had somehow ended up on his knees, making him look even more submissive than Uruha had imagined. He was leaning forward slightly, his head down, hair partly covering his face. Yet it was obvious he was blushing, for even his chest had turned red.

His eyes moved down between the other man’s legs and he noticed that at least one part of Kai’s anatomy didn’t mind being in this position. His cock was almost touching his belly by now, even though he really hadn’t been touched all that much.

“Kai.” No reaction. “Kai,” Uruha repeated, a bit more forceful this time.

After some hesitation the brunette slowly lifted his head. He didn’t dare look the guitarist in the eye, though, and instead kept his eyes on the wall.

Uruha sighed. “Kai, look at me. There’s no need to be embarrassed.”

This evoked a reaction. Kai turned his head and looked at his band mate, his eyes blazing. “You handcuffed me! You put a fucking cock ring on me! And you expect me to be happy about that?!”

Uruha shrugged, not affected by Kai’s yelling at all. “Maybe not right now, but by the end of the night you’ll be begging for more. I can assure you that.” After having said those words he moved forward and cupped his friend’s cheeks. His face moved closer, so that their lips were only a breath apart. He looked deep into the brown eyes, noticing the angry glare directed at him. “Trust me”, he whispered, before kissing Kai again.

Kai tried to move his head away, but Uruha’s grip was too firm. Even so, he didn’t respond to the kiss and kept his lips pressed together, not granting the other entrance to his mouth. Eventually the blonde moved one hand to the back of Kai’s head, while the other slowly moved down his body, lightly dragging a fingernail over a nipple. This action made the drummer let out a tiny gasp, but it was enough for Uruha to push his tongue inside. 

He was a bit surprised Kai let him, because he had half been expecting to get his tongue bitten off. Not that he was complaining, of course.

As he lapped at the inside of the other’s mouth, he let his hand continue on its way down. He caressed the smooth skin of Kai’s stomach and could feel it trembling slightly. He kissed him more passionately, his hand moving to the drummer’s cock.

Uruha could feel Kai’s body tensing when he touched him, so he ran the fingers of his other hand through the dark hair, trying to get him to relax. Meanwhile his other fingers were dancing up and down Kai’s erection, the contact not enough to give any pleasure.

A small sound came from the drummer’s lips, as if he had been trying to say something.

Uruha broke the kiss and looked at him curiously. “What is it?” he breathed through swollen lips.

“Please”, Kai pleaded, his voice soft and his face even more flushed than it had been before.

“Please what?”

“Please, just… touch me…”

Uruha grinned. He had known he could break the other. He contemplated asking Kai to describe exactly what he wanted him to do, but decided not to try his luck. He finally had him right where he wanted him and had no desire to give that up now.

He bent down to nibble on Kai’s neck, pleased when the brunette moved his head to the side almost immediately to give him better access. His hand went back to touching his arousal, but this time he didn’t tease. Instead, he wrapped his large hand around it and started moving it from head to base in a steady rhythm.

The drummer mewled under the ministrations of his friend. Or was it lover now? He decided it didn’t matter when Uruha’s thumb caressed the head of his cock, gathering the fluid at the top and spreading it around.

Uruha’s mouth moved down, tongue flicking out, and pretty soon Kai could feel the heat of his breath on his cock. He looked down and let out a loud groan at the sight of Uruha kneeling down, looking up at him through half-closed eyes which were darkened with arousal. He groaned again when the blonde’s tongue darted out to lick the head.

“You taste nice,” Uruha whispered.

Before Kai could think of a response, Uruha’s lips closed around him, the warm tongue pressing into the slit. He gasped and threw his head back, hips thrusting forward unconsciously as the guitarist took more of his cock into his mouth.

Uruha pulled back a little and grabbed onto Kai’s hips tightly to prevent him from doing so again. Then he continued bobbing his head, sucking as he did. He traced the vein on the underside with his tongue, feeling Kai grow even harder, if that was even possible.

Deep moans filled the hotel room, interspersed by gasping and panting. Kai seemed to have lost control of his limbs and he couldn’t help but think that maybe it _had_ been a good thing that he had been handcuffed, because he surely would have fallen over otherwise.

After some time Uruha let the brunette’s cock slip out of his mouth and he sat up. A sound that appeared to be a mix of disappointment and protest escaped Kai’s lips, making Uruha chuckle. “Don’t worry, I’m not done yet. Be patient, my drummer boy, I can’t do anything to you properly if I’m still dressed, now can I?”

Kai shook his head. He bit his lip and looked at Uruha expectantly, apparently waiting for him to take off his clothes. The guitarist chuckled again and moved his hands to the bottom of his shirt. Slowly, he took it off, his hands lightly running over himself while doing so. Then he tossed it to the side.

When he looked back at his band mate, he could see him licking his lips. “Like what you see?” he purred. Kai flushed again, but nodded nonetheless. Uruha grinned. “That’s alright. I like what I see, too.”

“I noticed”, Kai mumbled, his eyes fixed on the rather prominent bulge in the other man’s pants.

Uruha smirked and ran his fingers over his crotch. “I’m sure you did,” he murmured. His fingers went to the zipper of his pants, but before he could undo them, the door flew open.   
There was a moment of silence in which the three men looked at each other.

“What the fuck is going on here?!”

“Oh, hello Aoi, I hadn’t expected you back so soon”, Uruha said calmly in response to the newcomer’s outburst.

Kai shot him a somewhat bewildered look. How was it possible for Uruha to not freak out right now? The drummer himself felt panicked and humiliated, yet here the guitarist was, acting as if nothing had happened, as if he hadn’t just tied him up and sucked him off.

He chanced a glance at Aoi, who was glaring at Uruha with all his power. “And so you decided to tie Kai up and have your way with him?! What kind of friend are you!”

The blonde rolled his eyes. “He wasn’t complaining, you know,” he informed his friend dryly. “Well, not much,” he added as an afterthought. “But if it really bothers you that much I’ll let you play with him too.” He grinned as he looked over at Kai. “I’m sure I’ll be able to convince him.”

The black-haired guitarist turned red, in anger, Kai assumed. “That’s not what I meant!”

“Oh?” Uruha asked, raising his eyebrows. “Then what did you mean, exactly?”

Aoi just glared, mumbling something about taking advantage of vulnerable friends.

Uruha snorted at his band mate’s words and rolled his eyes. “I realise it’s hard, but don’t be an idiot. He was getting the advantage too and I wouldn’t exactly call Kai vulnerable.” He gave Aoi a smug smile. “He begged for me to touch him, you know. That’s something you have only dreamt of.”

Aoi looked furious, but seemed to be at a loss for words. Uruha’s smirk grew in amusement at his friend’s discomfort.

Meanwhile, Kai was just confused. Did Uruha mean Aoi liked him, wanted him? But that couldn’t be… Sure, Aoi was usually gentler with him than with the others and he had been hanging out with him a lot more recently, but that didn’t necessarily mean anything. Right?

When he turned his gaze to the black-haired guitarist again he could see that his eyes were fixed on him. On his cock, to be exact. Kai blushed and squirmed, feeling a bit uncomfortable. This made Aoi’s eyes flicker up to his face, before quickly looking away, cheeks flushed.

Their blonde friend snickered. Two pairs of eyes turned to him, one pair daring him to say something, the other pair just looked slightly confused and curious. Uruha, who seemed to be unable to stop smirking, scooted closer to Kai and put his arm around him.

“Don’t be shy, Aoi. I know you want him,” he said in a low voice, letting a hand wander over Kai’s chest. “I know you want to touch him, to feel him inside of you.” His hand closed around the drummer’s erection, squeezing a little, making him moan softly. He pressed himself up against the brunette and licked his ear. “And I know he wants it, too,” he whispered huskily.

Kai groaned and let his head fall back as the large hand starting moving up and down on his arousal. A small gasp was heard from Aoi, who seemed transfixed by the sight in front of him. His dark eyes were completely black and Uruha could see him getting hard quickly.

The tall man buried his face in Kai’s neck, pressing kisses there and trying to hide his smirk. He knew the two wanted each other, but this was almost too easy. It seemed his fellow guitarist had been yearning for their band leader for quite some time.

As he sucked on the drummer’s neck he looked straight at Aoi, beckoning him forward with his eyes. The black-haired man seemed hesitant at first, but finally he walked over to the bed and stood beside it, looking down at the two men. By now Uruha had released Kai’s hardness and had a hand pressed against the brunette’s abdomen, stroking it softly, his lips still moving against the long neck.

Kai apparently sensed Aoi’s presence and stared up at him, his eyes glazed over in lust. He bit his lip and gave the guitarist a pleading look. Aoi took a deep breath and reached out his hand slowly. It was only when the drummer let out a needy groan and arched towards him that he seemed to lose his hesitance and caressed the flushed skin of his chest.

Kai sighed and moaned again, encouraging Aoi to explore more of his body. He moved his hand down and played with a hardened nipple, making the other gasp. Uruha shifted one of his arms so his friend had easier access to the body between them. Immediately Aoi’s hand went down to Kai’s cock, stroking it with a firm hand. Kai’s mouth fell open as he thrust into the hand wrapped around him, wanting more of the delicious friction.

Meanwhile Uruha had removed his hands and lips from the warm body next to him and went to remove his pants. But just as he had undone the zipper he changed his mind. “Take off your clothes,” he said to Aoi. His friend just glared at him, annoyed by the interruption.

“Come on, it’s only fair. You’re the only one here who’s still entirely dressed. And… I bet Kai wants to see you.” Those last words seemed to do the trick, as Aoi stopped touching the drummer and removed his shirt as fast as humanly possible. Then his hands moved to his pants, but he stopped when he noticed the lustful stares he was getting from the other two men.

“What, you’ve suddenly become shy?” Uruha asked after a short pause, sounding like he was mocking him. “What are you waiting for, an invitation?”

Aoi glared. “You’re still wearing your pants, too, you know!”

The blonde sighed and rolled his eyes, pushing his trousers down and kicking them away. He let out a sound of relief when his erection was released; he hadn’t been wearing any underwear. He was obviously not embarrassed at all by the way his friends were looking at him. Quite the opposite, he moved his hand down and stroked himself a few times to relieve some of the tension.

Then he gathered the fluid at the top with his fingers and held them out to Kai. The brunette didn’t react immediately, so Uruha moved them closer. This got a reaction at last: Kai sucked the fingers into his mouth and swirled his tongue around them. When he released them shortly after, Uruha’s fingers were clean.

Uruha groaned and kissed him on the lips. Before the kiss could be deepened, however, he moved back and gestured to Aoi. The other guitarist, who had been watching the entire exchange with much interest, shook his head furiously. He knew Uruha wanted him to kiss Kai, but he wasn’t sure he could do so in front of the other man.

“Aoi… Please kiss me”, the brunette begged, looking up at him with wide, pleading eyes. The dark-haired guitarist shivered as he heard him beg and finally did as he was asked. Gently he moved his lips against those of Kai, being careful of his snakebite. Kai was kissing him back eagerly and pressed his tongue against the full lips, wanting entrance, which Aoi gave him immediately.

Strangely enough Aoi wasn’t as bothered by Uruha’s taste as he had thought he would be, instead lapping at the inside of Kai’s mouth to get more of it. Maybe it was because it was mixed with the drummer’s taste, which he was already addicted to.

He moaned when the drummer deepened the kiss and his hands tangled in the other’s hair as their tongues met. To his surprise Kai was dominating the kiss, but he couldn’t say he really minded it. He usually preferred being submissive anyway, a role he had always thought suited Kai, but apparently he had been wrong. 

Aoi broke the kiss in shock when he suddenly felt hands on his back. When he looked behind him he could see Uruha standing there, smiling at him, having moved off the bed without them even noticing.

“I thought you might like to these off now,” he said smoothly. “I doubt you’re comfortable like this.”

The three men stared down at Aoi’s crotch, seeing his erection straining against his pants. The guitarist flushed at how hard he already was. He nodded without saying anything, but before he could undo the button and zipper himself, Uruha did so. The taller man pulled down his trousers and boxers at the same time and then moved back so Aoi could step out of them.

A low whine could be heard from Kai. The guitarists looked over at him and could see him staring at Aoi’s arousal with a hungry expression. Uruha grinned and pushed his band mate forward. “Well, go on. I think he wants to touch you.”

Aoi gave him a confused look. “But his hands are tied, how can he…”

“He doesn’t need his hands, you fool!” the blonde interrupted him, looking slightly irritated at his friend’s stupidity.

Aoi felt a strange heat in his stomach when he realised what Uruha meant. He crawled on the bed and positioned himself in front of the drummer, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He could feel himself shaking when Kai bent his head down, moaning loudly when Kai licked the head of his cock and throwing his head back.

The brunette put his lips around the head and swirled his tongue around it, sucking softly. Aoi moved his hands to the back of his head, grabbing onto the brown hair and clenching his fingers in the strands.

Kai moved his head down as far as he could while still being handcuffed to the bed. He sucked and licked all he could reach, making the guitarist thrust into his mouth slowly. This made the drummer moan around his mouthful, which set of a chain reaction as Aoi groaned loudly in turn.

Uruha joined the others on the bed and sat down behind Aoi, wrapping an arm around his waist tightly so he wouldn’t fall over. He kissed the pale shoulder and let his hand wander down to touch his cock where Kai couldn’t reach.

Aoi’s face was contorted in pleasure. His thrusts grew more desperate and his moans were throatier than before. Uruha realised he was close to orgasm, but it was too soon for that. “Kai, stop,” he said, removing his hand.

Kai obediently, although reluctantly, moved his mouth away, while Aoi whimpered in disappointment.

The blonde chuckled. “Don’t worry, you can come later tonight. But first…” Uruha stood up from the bed and walked over to his suitcase for the second time this evening. He found what he was looking for soon enough: a set of keys. “I think it’s only fair Kai gets to touch us as well,” he informed them as he walked back to the bed.

The two dark-haired men looked on in curiosity as Uruha undid the handcuffs. When they were off he gently took Kai’s hands and kissed his wrists, before softly kissing him on the lips and releasing him.

As soon as he was free, Kai practically leaped on top of Aoi, knocking him over so he was lying on the bed. Before the guitarist had a chance to recover, Kai started kissing him hungrily.

Aoi let the other have control and wrapped his arms around him to pull him closer. He could feel the sweaty skin of the drummer’s chest against his own and moaned. He lifted one of his legs to put it around Kai’s waist and started rubbing up against him.

The drummer growled in response and thrust his hips down. His mouth moved to Aoi’s neck, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses there. The guitarist closed his eyes and bit his lip as he threw his head back to give Kai better access.

They had practically forgotten about Uruha by now, who was watching the two men from the side. It wasn’t until Kai started moving down Aoi’s body that he decided to alert them he was still present by tangling his long fingers in Kai’s hair and pulling his head back. The other man gasped in surprise, making it easy for Uruha to kiss him thoroughly.

As Uruha let his tongue explore all of the drummer’s mouth he could feel the heat of Aoi’s glare on him. It made him smirk into the kiss and deepen it, feeling accomplished and smug when Kai let out a small moan. After breaking the kiss he glanced over at his fellow guitarist, who had narrowed his eyes in anger. He just raised his eyebrows, as if daring him to say something.

Aoi pulled Kai’s face down to his and sucked on his bottom lip. Meanwhile Uruha was caressing the back of his neck and pressing soft kisses there. Even though Kai enjoyed the attention they were bestowing upon him, he couldn’t help but wonder what the reason was for this competition. Maybe Aoi really liked him as more than a friend – it would certainly explain several things – but Uruha most likely didn’t.

He made a mental note to ask them about it later, but right now Aoi’s hand had wandered down to his cock, tracing his fingers along the ring that was still on him. During all that had happened he had actually forgotten it was there, but now he could feel the effect it had had: his arousal was pressed against his belly, the pre-cum dripping out continuously. The throbbing and the ache in his balls were so bad that he let out a frustrated sound and reached down to get rid of the thing.

“Not yet,” Uruha said warningly, yanking his arm away. “I think you can still become harder, and until then it will stay on.”

Kai sat up so that he was straddling Aoi, giving the blonde a disbelieving look. He gestured towards his lap, where his arousal could be seen, slick and with the veins standing out prominently. “Are you kidding me?!” He had never been harder in his life and the need for release had never been more present than right now. He thought he had had the worst when he had been sharing a hotel room with Aoi during their previous tour and had heard him masturbating during the night. Because he hadn’t wanted to let his band mate know he could hear him, he hadn’t dared to touch himself, but he had been very turned on by the sounds coming from the other bed (the feeling had even overruled the shock at how shameless Aoi had been).

It had been one of the most uncomfortable nights ever for him; going to sleep with a raging hard-on is not something he recommended to anyone and he had been extremely cranky the next day.

This was definitely worse, though. Especially because he _could ___touch himself this time; in fact, there were two very hot men with him who could help him. But that damned cock ring was in the way and Uruha seemed to mean it when he said he couldn’t take it off yet.

Pleadingly he turned his eyes to Aoi, hoping for more understanding there. The black-haired man stared back at him thoughtfully. He looked the drummer over and then glanced at Uruha. When he finally looked back at Kai there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“I agree with Uruha. You should keep it on a little longer.”

Kai gaped at him and simply received a cheeky grin in return. He tried to protest, but before he could, Aoi spoke again.

“Relax, Kai. Just think about how good it will feel when it’s finally off. We’ll make you come harder than ever before…” He trailed off, circling a finger around one of Kai’s nipples, making the drummer gasp softly.

Then he bucked his hips, hard enough to throw Kai off him. The drummer let out a squeak of surprise, but before he could do anything else, Aoi rolled over on top of him. He kissed him on the mouth quickly and then moved down his body until he was level with Kai’s erection. He looked up at the brunette as he kissed the head softly and then slipped it inside his mouth.

Kai moaned loudly and grabbed onto the pillow above his head tightly. Aoi didn’t move his mouth further down, but kept flicking his tongue over the slit at the top, driving Kai insane. Every so often he would suck, sometimes softly, sometimes hard enough for Kai to thrust his hips up.

“Nn.. Aoi…” Kai gasped out when the guitarist sucked particularly hard. He had his eyes closed, so he didn’t even notice when Uruha moved next to Aoi until he felt another mouth on his cock. His eyes snapped open and he looked down at the two men, wondering what exactly they were going to do.

The answer came quickly when Aoi let him slip from his mouth and sucked on the side of his length, Uruha joining him on the other side. Kai was sure he was going to come anyway, cock ring or not, when his friends sucked, licked and kissed their way up and down his cock. It was so hot to see the two of them like that and Kai knew this image was one he’d never forget.

Suddenly Aoi dragged his tongue away from his erection and moved further down until the drummer could feel the slick muscle press against his opening. The guitarist put his lips around the entrance, sucking a bit and then slowly moving his tongue inside.

Kai didn’t protest, so Aoi soon began thrusting his tongue in and out of him. At the same time Uruha was still working on his cock expertly, and the dual stimulation made Kai nearly go insane with pleasure. He was writhing on the bed, his head moving from side to side, his moans intensifying every second.

He nearly screamed when Aoi made a particular move, and if Uruha hadn’t been holding his hips down, he probably would have choked him. Aoi man removed his tongue from Kai and put his finger in its place. He didn’t move it, though, and instead nudged Uruha’s shoulder.

The blonde let Kai’s cock go and gave his friend an annoyed look. “What is it now?” he asked snappily.

“We need lube.”

This message made Uruha’s eyes light up. “Ah, of course! Hang on!”

He sat up and crawled up higher on the bed to reach the nightstand and opened the top drawer. When he closed it again he hadn’t only gotten the lubricant, but also some condoms. “That way we won’t have to stop again later”, he explained, quite unnecessarily.

The lube was thrown at Aoi, who caught it easily and squeezed some of it out on his fingers. Then he moved his hand between Kai’s legs, pressing one finger in at first. Uruha kissed Kai’s face to distract him from any pain he might feel and caressed his chest and abdomen.

“Tell me when it hurts, okay,” Aoi whispered. The brunette nodded and spread his legs a little wider. Aoi’s slender finger started moving slowly and was soon joined by a second when it was clear Kai didn’t feel any discomfort at all.

The fingers scissored in and out, stretching Kai for what would be coming soon. Aoi carefully let his fingers explore the tight entrance, searching for his prostate. When he found it, he thrust against it directly, making the other groan and arch his back off the bed.

When the guitarist felt Kai had been prepared properly, he removed his fingers from him and squeezed some more lube onto them. However, instead of lubing up himself, he sat up on his knees and started preparing himself. The other two men stared in surprise at the sight of Aoi moving his fingers inside of him, loud moans escaping his lips.

Kai’s hand wrapped around Uruha’s erection, stroking it firmly while they watched the show in front of them. The blonde gasped when he was touched there by someone else for the first time that evening. He was slightly surprised at how easily Kai found his most pleasurable spots, but decided not to question it and just enjoy the feeling.

It wasn’t until Aoi removed his hand from between his legs that Kai stopped touching Uruha. “I think you’re hard enough now”, the black-haired man murmured. Uruha nodded. “Yes, I agree. You can take it off.”

Aoi removed the cock ring and threw it aside. Kai expected him to get inside him now, but it seemed there was another surprise. Aoi looked the brunette straight into his eyes, making him shiver from the lust he could see there.

“I want you inside of me. And Uru should be inside of you.”

Kai’s eyes widened while Uruha just blinked. “Well, that’s a turn of events,” the blonde guitarist said casually. “But if that’s what you want, who are we to deny your wishes?

Aoi smirked and went to lie down on his back next to Kai, looking over at the other two expectantly.

Uruha was looking at Kai as well, as though the two guitarists were waiting for Kai’s permission before continuing. Of course, because he would be in the middle, a shudder running down his spine at the realisation. He took a deep breath and nodded to indicate his agreement.

Aoi shot him a tender smile and pulled him down for a quick, gentle kiss. After that he lay back and waited, gazing up at Kai expectantly.

With shaking hands, Kai grabbed a condom and ripped it open. Before he could put it on, Uruha took it from him, sliding it over Kai’s cock for him and generously coating it with lube. Then he kissed his neck and sat back.

The drummer nervously placed himself over Aoi and guided his length to the guitarist’s entrance. He slowly pushed past the ring of muscle until he was completely buried inside of him. Panting, he hid his face in Aoi’s neck. His arms, which he had placed next to the other’s head, were trembling with contained desire.

“You okay?” he gasped out to the man underneath him. A small nod and a low moan were all the reply he got. Kai carefully pulled out and thrust back in, making the both of them groan. He wanted to do it again, but Uruha’s hand on his back told him to stop.

“If you continue like this it will be over far too soon, Kai. I need you to stay still for now, can you do that?”

The brunette almost felt like a little kid, but mumbled ‘yes’ anyway.

“Good,” the taller man murmured.

Kai felt Uruha’s long fingers inside of him for a second before he felt something much larger pressing against him, Aoi having already prepared him quite thoroughly before. The blonde kissed his back soothingly while gently pushing in, pausing every so often when he thought he was being too rough.

Finally, the drummer sighed in frustration. “Will you go faster? I _have_ done this before, I can take it.” At this Aoi raised his head slightly and stared at him with wide eyes. Uruha’s hands tightened on his hips, but he had stopped moving and Kai could feel his eyes boring into the back of his head.

He mentally rolled his eyes when he realised they truly saw him as very innocent; sometimes he cursed his reputation.

“Who…” Aoi started to ask angrily, but he didn’t get to finish his question as Kai interrupted him.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m _here_ now, aren’t I?”

Before Aoi could speak again he leaned down and sucked on the pierced portion of his lip. The guitarist gasped and closed his eyes. After a short hesitation, Uruha started moving again, not stopping until his hips touched Kai’s.

They stayed like that for a minute, getting used to the sensation. The only movement came from Aoi when he bent his knees and spread his legs wider, making Kai slide into him a bit further. Kai buried his face in Aoi’s neck, feeling Uruha’s hot breath against his back as they all adjusted.

After a while Uruha shifted, letting out a soft moan at the tightness that surrounded him. He pulled out until only the head remained inside and then he slammed back in hard enough for Kai to fall forward on top of Aoi. Before he had time to recover, Uruha started thrusting his hips again, moaning continuously with his head thrown back, exposing his pale neck.

Finally Kai managed to get back into his previous position and after some initial difficulties, the three men developed a rhythm that worked for them.

The sounds of panting, moaning and skin slapping against skin filled the room. Uruha’s thrusts grew harder and rougher each time, until his pace got so hard that Kai’s cock didn’t just brush against Aoi’s prostate but hit it straight on – a lucky coincidence. Aoi screamed out and clenched around Kai so hard that he moaned in near pain.

“Oh, fuck, do that again,” Aoi groaned.

The drummer complied, happy when he managed to hit that same spot. At the same time his stomach was rubbing against Aoi’s dripping cock, which was trapped between their bodies. Aoi was moaning uncontrollably now, writhing and trying to pull Kai closer to him, moving his hips up to meet each thrust.

Kai was certain he’d go insane any minute now. Aoi’s muscles clenched around his arousal rhythmically, making it hard for him to keep up his pace sometimes. The way the man was moving against him and the sounds he was making were only turning him on more. Not to mention the way Uruha was moving inside of him, making him see stars.

The blonde guitarist gasped and moaned loudly, his voice huskier than before. Kai didn’t even know what sounds he himself was making, he didn’t know anything anymore. His entire mind was focused on the two men pressed against him.

The moment Uruha hit his prostate and Aoi tightened around him was when he hit his orgasm. Somewhere in the haze of his mind he knew he was moaning loud enough to wake up the entire hotel, but he didn’t really care.

He rode out his climax and slumped down on Aoi, panting and trembling. Vaguely he registered a hand brushing his hair back from his sweaty forehead gently. His tired eyes turned to the man underneath him and he realised Aoi had yet to come. Uruha hadn’t come yet either, but by the way his thrust grew more desperate and his moans louder Kai could tell he was very close.

Aoi would need help, though, and so Kai lazily moved his hand down to the erection poking his belly. He wrapped his fingers around it and started jerking him off with quick strokes.

The two guitarists came quickly after each other, the cum of Aoi’s cock sticking to Kai’s hand. The drummer moved his hand back to his mouth and licked some of it off curiously. Before he could do more, Uruha grabbed his wrist and licked the rest away, moaning softly at the taste. Aoi was sure that if he wasn’t so tired he’d be hard again in no time.

After a few minutes of silence Uruha pulled out of Kai, removed the condom and threw it in the direction of the trash bin. Then he lay back down, still trying to get his breath under control.

Aoi let out a small noise of protest and disappointment when the drummer followed Uruha’s example. After having thrown the used condom somewhere near the other one he laid down on the bed, with his head on Aoi’s chest. The black-haired man stroked his hair softly and kissed his cheek. Uruha moved onto his side and draped his arm over Kai, moving closer so that his chest was pressed against his back.

The drummer let out a sigh of contentment and let his eyes slip closed. However, before he fell asleep a voice spoke up. “Kai… When you said you had done this before… Was it with anyone we know?”

“Aoi, do we have to do this now?” Kai murmured sleepily. “And why does it matter anyway?”

Uruha chuckled from behind him. “He’s jealous, isn’t it obvious?” he said, sounding almost as tired as Kai.

Aoi reached his arm over the man between them and hit Uruha’s shoulder. “I am not! I’m just curious, that’s all. So, Kai?”

Uruha whined and pressed his face against the drummer’s neck. “For Gods sakes Kai, answer him or he’ll never shut up. He won’t say fuck all in the morning, but after sex is when he gets talkative.” The blonde rambled on a little longer, almost asleep by now.

Kai resigned himself to telling the other two about this right now and sighed deeply. “Fine. There were several, but you don’t know them all… Only Ruki, I think.” As he had expected, the reactions he got were ones of shock.

“Ruki?! As in, our vocalist Ruki?!” Aoi was nearly yelling, obviously not pleased with this confession.

“Yes, it was around the time I first joined the band. It doesn’t matter now. And don’t act so insulted, you were the one who so desperately wanted to know.”

Uruha snickered. “I always had the feeling there was something going on between the two of you.” 

Aoi stayed quiet.

“Stop sulking, I feel more for you than I felt for him,” Kai said plainly. “I wasn’t in love with him or anything.” He hesitated. “But I may be with you.”

“…I guess I feel the same way,” Aoi admitted in the worst love confession ever, sounding a bit embarrassed.

The other guitarist grinned. “I knew my plan would work.”

Kai twisted his head around a little. “Plan? What plan?”

“Why, seducing you, of course. I figured I’d only get Aoi to confess to you how he felt if he got jealous.”

“So this was all fake?!”

“Sort of… I mean, I do like you, but not like that.”

Aoi sighed. “That’s good to know. Now, go to sleep, I’m tired.” His band mates made indignant sounds and he chuckled. “Alright, sorry! It’s my fault we’re still awake. Still, we should sleep now.”

“And I guess we should prepare ourselves for some uncomfortable questions in the morning. I wouldn’t be surprised if Reita and Ruki heard us,” Uruha added. 

“Were we that loud?” Kai asked, slightly worried.

“ _You_ were,” the blonde replied.

Kai frowned. “I was not!”

“You were, Kai.”

Kai huffed and pinched Aoi’s side. “Sure, choose his side.”

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing!” Aoi protested, looking like a sad little puppy as he rubbed his side. “I quite enjoyed it actually.”

“You weren’t exactly quiet yourself, you know,” Uruha added cheekily.

“Shut up, Uruha!”

“Will you both shut up?” Kai grumbled. “You wore me out tonight and I’d like to sleep now.”

Aoi sighed and nodded. “That seems like a plan. Unless _you_ have something else to say?”

He glanced over at Uruha, who shook his head innocently.

Finally, they wished each other good night, with Kai curled up against Aoi like a cat. Uruha smiled to himself as he watched them, pleased at the outcome of the night, and making a mental note to confront Ruki about his little adventures with Kai in the morning.


End file.
